Question: To visit his grandmother, Luis takes a motorcycle 6.49 miles and a car 2.35 miles. In total, the journey takes 30.2 minutes. How many miles is Luis's journey in total?
To find the total distance Luis travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ Luis travels 8.84 miles in total.